Time For a Change
by Ninja Ahsoka
Summary: Princess Zelda is tired of being locked up in her room and decides to find Link as Sheik. She finds herself faced with an unbeatable task and can't seem to see how she'll make it out alive.


Zelda hated her room. She'd hated it for years and wasn't starting to like it anytime soon. It was so dark and dreary, no colors and only one window. Most of the time she felt trapped. The stone walls felt cold, only intensifying the cold wind coming from her window. Wasn't home meant to feel warm and welcoming? It couldn't have been supposed to feel like this. If it were, she would have cried for the sakes of the rest of the people in the world.

She wanted to leave. What could she really do here? All Zelda felt like in Hyrule was a valuable diamond, waiting for someone to attempt to steal her, and met with a thief on the ground with her guards surrounding him. Handling herself was a right she had, wasn't it? Only one had ever touched her, but he could never come back from the depths whence he was sent. So, why couldn't she be trusted to go out on her own? Could a diamond really be worth so much effort in keeping it locked up in a room for decades?

The wide wooden door at the right side of her room glared at her, challenging her craving to leave. Could she really do it? She was positive she wouldn't get hurt; they would rather let her escape than to injure her. She didn't have to worry about food; she had sources on the outside. As for shelter and help, all she had to do was find Link. But where could he be? They hadn't exactly been in touch lately, with him saving everyone and all. Maybe Link couldn't help her right now. It wouldn't be wise to run along beside him on his adventures; she was good at fighting, but not like Link. She'd be like a glass ankle weight on him, just slowing him down and putting the burden of keeping her safe on his feet. She couldn't be burdening everyone that much, could she? She knew she wouldn't appreciate watching over someone all day, standing by their door. Maybe she really should run away, then those men standing outside her door could get a break or two. Who knows? They might even retire after her absence.

Deciding she would make do with whatever shelter she could find, she stood up from her windowsill and grabbed her clothes folded inside a chest at the end of her bed. A smile spread across her face. The last time she had worn these was when she had met with Link in the Temple of Time when she had revealed herself to be the mysterious Sheik. That was who she would be tonight.

Unfolding the clothes carefully, the large Eye of Hyrule rolled out from beneath the sleeves. It was a pattern sewn onto the torso, a sign of the protection and peace of Hyrule. She unfolded the rest of the suit, staring at the torn ends, a few rolls of raps she would tie around her calves, hands and face. It made her look mysterious. Mysterious, but not terrifying. She hated scaring people, at least the ones that didn't deserve to be frightened. So, she let the fear in her enemies sprout from what she could do, not exactly from what she looked like.

Shedding her dress, she looked around the room for other things that could prove useful. The sheets. The satchel. Her throwing needles. There wasn't really much she could take with her. It would just be moving along and camping, not what you would imagine to be a luxurious vacation. She wriggled into the old clothes, her eyes continuously sweeping the room. She needed to braid her hair before she left, so she needed to get the spiked hair clip well hidden in a small white jewelry box standing on one of her two dressers. She struggled with the legs of her suit, her feet getting caught in them. Bending down to peer into the chest once more, she spotted a pair of cloth boots lying beneath a book; she had forgotten to pull those out.

A few minutes later, everything was in order for her escape. Funny how she'd put it into such a word: escape. It was her home, yes, but it hardly felt as such anymore. It was odd that she was never allowed to leave her room and that especially made her feel more like a prisoner. She really had no clue what was happening with Hyrule or how her father was doing. Sometimes she wondered if something had happened. And being locked up in her room all the time, she had no way of knowing whether her suspicions where true. Her confinement also meant that it was harder to aid Link as her alias, Sheik. Panic arose inside her chest as the terrifying thought of Link's safety being at risk ran across her mind. She prayed to the Goddess that Link was alright, but she knew that she couldn't be assured of his well being until she were to see him.

As much as Zelda couldn't bear to leave her father on his own, she grabbed her things quietly and slowly inched the door open. Sure enough, she found a guard standing watch beside her door. There was likely to be another on the other side as well. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open with a violent shove, the door hitting a guard and sending him to the floor. She jumped and kicked off the wall ahead of her as the guard stood, completely bewildered, and bring her foot down to meet his face. The two guards lay sprawled across the cold stone floor and guilt spread through her body. These were her men. They didn't deserve this, especially from their princess. Immediately she knew she couldn't risk checking on her father. Even if something had happened, she couldn't do anything about it on her own. Finding Link was her priority, whether or not he was able to help her or not. Whenever he crossed her mind, she felt as though someone had brought a fist to her chest. She longed to see him so badly it ached. Fear crept into her heart when she imagined that she could never see him again. They were lovers, and no one but they knew of their fierce devotion to each other. For Link, she'd lay down her life without a moment's hesitation. For Link, she'd leave her kingdom behind for a chance to see him again.

Dismissing her thoughts, she made her decision and climbed the stairs upward. For all she knew, it was a possibility that she could see whether the kingdom was still in good hands by simply stepping outside. She just hoped that she would prepared to see it.

At the peak of the long staircase, Princess Zelda stood with her hand pressed to the door, hoping, praying that Hyrule was still as lively as it used to be. She gave it a hard push and it swung open.

Stepping over the threshold, the kingdom came into view from beneath her. She let out a sigh of relief when before her lay the Hyrule that she'd always known; children chasing each other, woman gossiping and walking along the cobble streets, men working and letting out hardy bellows here and there. Kiosks covered the square from a distance from the castle and festive music was just barely audible from atop her tower. Fresh air filled her lungs and she relished the joy she felt and embraced it. She closed her eyes in delight and slid down the side of Hyrule Castle, daydreaming of the beautiful town square and the moment she'd find Link.


End file.
